Sombra & Luz
by Jade Toreador
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon]A paz entre os Drows e os elfos “dourados” era frágil como uma folha de outono preste a cair de uma árvore. Para protegêla é celebrado um casamento entre o rei Drow e uma elfa do norte. Dessa união, nascera o atual soberano Drow, um mestiço...
1. Chapter 1

**Sombra & Luz  
Age of Empires  
Personagens Principais: Surion x Helkersim; Outros.  
Gênero: Yaoi/ Lemon  
Capítulo 01   
Status: Incompleto **

**Sumário: **_A paz entre os Drows e os elfos "dourados" era frágil como uma folha de outono preste a cair de uma árvore. Para protegê-la é celebrado um casamento entre o rei Drow e uma elfa do norte. Dessa união, nascera o atual soberano Drow, um mestiço cujo sangue carregava a etnia das duas raças inimigas. Mas os príncipes da corte, elfos "azuis" de raça "pura", almejando o poder absoluto do soberano de olhos claros, querem derrubá-lo do Trono a qualquer custo e recomeçar a guerra. Nesse conturbado ambiente de traições palacianas, um amor proibido nasce sob a égide de bênçãos e maldições divinas._

( Uma fanfiction baseada no Rolling Playing Game Age of War)

* * *

**Sombra & Luz**

**- Capítulo 01 -**

* * *

-

No horizonte o céu já se tingia de laranja, vermelho e amarelo... O sol pálido de outono desaparecia. Diante da água límpida do lago sua imagem era refletida como nos grandes espelhos emoldurados das casas dos humanos abastados. O vento frio da tarde não lhe dizia coisas belas como deveria ser e nem ele conseguia ouvir sua música. Seu coração estava pesado e já não tinha alegria no decorrer dos dias e suas noites eram tristes muito tristes... Tristes e sem esperanças!

Agora sabia porque era tão diferente dos irmãos, porque parecia mais alto, porque não parecia envelhecer... Sim, agora sabia porque muitas vezes as coisas pareciam muito estranhas em sua casa... HELKERSIM era seu nome élfico e significava para os humanos: Lágrima Mágica do Norte, sua mãe tinha dito! Mas será que dessa vez ela teria falado a verdade? Há dias estava ali no meio da mata, percorrendo a floresta em passos lentos esperando não sabia o que, talvez uma inspiração, um alento... Talvez esperando que a deusa o guiasse, se é que a deusa o reconhecia e sabia que ele existia... A verdade sobre seu nascimento tinha mesmo calado fundo em sua alma...

Sua mãe no leito de morte tinha confessado... Sim ele era diferente, por isso crescia de modo diferente dos irmãos.

Não, não era retardado mental como muitos diziam a princípio e nem tinha problemas de masculinidade como os outros humanos de perto de casa achavam que tinha... Zombavam deles por suas longas mãos feminis e sua boca rosada. Não era... Pior... Era um Meio-Elfo... Uma lágrima deslizou de seus olhos azuis translúcidos e caiu na água do lago... Outra vez reparou em sua aparência esguia e andrógena que via no reflexo da água clara... Seus cabelos eram muito louros quase brancos e sua pele muito clara, como não tinha percebido antes que tinha a pele quase tão clara como as dos Elfos que via por vezes correndo pelas matas?

Agora sua mãe estava morta e ele não tinha um lar... Fora colocado para fora de casa... O homem que agora sabia ter sido apenas seu padrasto nunca gostara dele isso ele sempre tinha percebido, mas agora sabia o porquê! Ele na verdade não era Andréas, e sim Helkersim, e seu pai era um Elfo das terras do Norte. O amor eterno de sua mãe.

Por que não tinham ficado juntos? O que acontecera? Não sabia... A mãe morrera antes de falar tudo e o padrasto se sabia de alguma coisa jamais falaria! Colocara-o para fora, dizendo:

"Agora não preciso mais olhar para sua cara! SUMA! SUMA! ESPERO QUE MORRA DURANTE O INVERNO E QUE OS ORCS DESPEDACEM SEU CORPO!".

Helkersim estremeceu. Olhou para o céu! O inverno não demoraria mesmo a chegar e prometia muito ser rigoroso... Em Grimmer por vezes demoravam-se meses até o gelo derreter e a primavera resplandecer. Sem um lugar para ficar... O que aconteceria com ele? O futuro era uma incógnita completa. Na verdade toda sua história era uma incógnita completa e seu passado, uma mentira.

Não estava revoltado, apenas muito triste e sozinho. Levantou-se e se afastou do lago... Logo anoiteceria e ele não queria passar mais uma noite sem um teto sobre a cabeça. Tinha sido informado de que havia um templo da deusa Galana, mas para o leste... Talvez o alcançasse antes de escurecer e talvez os Clérigos o acolhessem pelo menos por uma noite...

Os Clérigos eram guardiões e eram os responsáveis por levar a palavras dos deuses pela Terra. Com certeza o ajudariam e talvez então se decidisse para onde ir... Talvez para Nova Britânia que era governada pelo Lord British, que era portador de um dos cinco artefatos... Talvez lá pudesse começar a tentar descobrir algo sobre sua existência, sorriu triste, ou talvez ficassem no templo mesmo se lhe fosse permitido...

**o 0 o**

Já faziam quase duas horas que Helkersim caminhava rumo a leste, em direção ao templo de Galana. O horizonte, agora, estava com aquela cor dourada e púrpura, com o sol poente se mesclando com as primeiras estrelas do manto azul prússia que ia cobrindo a terra. Uma visão de rara beleza. Visão essa que foi maculada subitamente com o som ruído do galope de vários cavalos que surgiam na estrada. A princípio, o meio elfo não se preocupou. Era comum romarias e caravanas de comerciantes passarem por ali rumo a região do templo, pródiga em feiras de comércio e escambo.

O meio elfo ajeitou o capuz de seu manto, que o cobria por completo, protegendo dos olhares curiosos e também do frio. Odiava sua aparência linda e etérea, era essa a verdade. Era comum os humanos acharem que cortar os cabelos dos elfos para usar como amuletos trazia sorte. Um costume antigo e sem sentido, proibido agora através de lei por Lorde British, mas que imperava ocultamente entre humanos medíocres...

Lembrava-se das estórias horríveis que ouvira na aldeia onde, até então, vivera com seus meio-irmãos e padrasto... Alguns até matavam elfos, porque acreditavam que beber o sangue deles, ou carregar as orelhas longas empalhadas, dava ao portador daquelas relíquias fúnebres a mesma longevidade que os elfos tinham... Ele, Helkersim, não tinha orelhas longas, mas sua aparência andrógena e etérea já era alvo de curiosidade e escárnio... Por via das dúvidas, era melhor ficar oculto sob o manto.

O erro de Helkersim foi não correr para dentro da mata fechada. Não eram comerciantes, muito menos romeiros, que passavam. Eram os mercenários das Terras antigas de ficavam além da Nova Britânia, um lugar sem lei, onde o que valia mais era a força bruta.

Essas hordas de cavaleiros sem uma bandeira para comandá-los, trabalhavam pelo pagamento, apenas, e não acreditavam nos deuses.

Infelizmente, mesmo os governantes de Britânia, toleravam aqueles soldados pagos, e faziam vista grossa para os abusos que cometiam nas terras dos governantes donos dos cinco artefatos...

Eles resolveram cercar o elfo com seus alazões azulados, considerados quase mágicos, devido a alta velocidade que tinham.

- Você! Acenda a fogueira e cuide dos nossos cavalos. Vamos acampar hoje aqui.

Helkersim pensou em desobedecer, mas mudou de idéia. Eram seis humanos e dois meio-orcs, fortemente armados por machados e espadas. O jeito era ser servil, e tentar manter o manto e o silêncio como defesa...

Puxou o cavalo do mercenário que gritara com ele, fazendo uma saudação servil com a cabeça, mas sua estratégia não deu certo. O brutamontes ficou irritado com seu recato de monge...

- Você, vamos ver o que tem aí embaixo do pano...

Houve um burburinho de admiração quando o homem puxou o manto e os cabelos de Helkersim brilharam com os últimos raios de sol... O olhar dele, translúcido como o cristal, brilhava com uma raiva mal contida. Os homens foram se aproximando como um bando de lobos...

- Um elfo...

- Não... Não tem orelhas longas...

- Um mestiço...

Riam... Os olhares eram atrevidos...

O brutamontes que falara primeiro puxou a espada e encostou-a no rosto excessivamente bonito.

- Tem voz, mestiço?

Helkersim não respondeu. Seu olhar de ódio e raiva mostrava que não tinha medo deles, mas a verdade é que estava em desvantagem ali.

Um deles gritou:

- Ande, faça a comida...

- Não sou seu servo. Sou livre.

- Vai ser um livre morto se não obedecer...

O meio-elfo bufou de raiva, mas resolveu não discutir. Apanhou a sacola de mantimentos que lhe foi jogada nos braços.

Os cavaleiros foram desmontando. Armaram um estábulo improvisado com gravetos enquanto observavam o elfo fazer uma fogueira e por para aquecer um manto de carne defumada.

Distraído que estava com a preparação do alimento, Helkersim não percebeu a hora em que o homem que o parara na estrada se pôs atrás dele. Somente se deu conta da perigosa proximidade quando era tarde demais para reagir.

O mercenário o agarrou pelos cabelos, puxando-o para o chão como se fosse um saco de lixo. Helkersim gritou de ódio, tentou lutar puxando sua adaga, mas ela foi jogada longe por um chute violento.Um novo chute, agora nos rins, fez o mestiço gritar de dor. Helkersim foi segurando por um outro agressor, enquanto o brutamontes se punha sobre ele. Gritou de asco quando sentiu a boca do outro tocar sua pele e as mãos grosseiras rasgarem sua roupa...

- Vamos ver o que mais você sabe fazer... - As risadas de luxúria feriam seus ouvidos. - Se for bonzinho, vai ser a nossa mascote, vivo, se não for, vamos arrancar o seu coração e cabelos para nos dar boa sorte... E jogamos os resto para os abutres...

Nada na sua vida o havia preparado para aquilo, Se Helkersim achava que a vida ao lado de padrasto, que por vezes fora violento com ele era difícil, ele ainda não sabia como os humanos de fato poderiam ser violentos...

Olhou em volta para ver se entre aqueles homens, alguém poderia lhe ajudar ou ao menos interferir naquele ato vil, mas, no entanto, sua decepção foi total. Aquele que não estavam interessados no que acontecia ali, estavam cuidando de suas coisas, totalmente indiferentes...

Helkersim ainda tentou fugir, escapar das mãos brutais que o prendiam, mas não tinha mesmo a menor chance...

- Por... Favor! Isso não, eu...

Apenas gargalhadas grosseiras e comentários chulos. No instante seguinte estava nu no chão, dois homens o seguravam, erguiam suas pernas alvas, marcando-as deixando-as roxas na hora. Enquanto o que parecia mandar por ali desnudava seu sexo avantajado. Sua boca foi amarrada com um trapo sujo para que não mordesse seus agressores... Suas partes íntimas expostas despudoradamente. O mestiço chorava de raiva, os olhos lindos brilhavam de ultraje, o que parecia fazer o mercenário ficar ainda mais excitado. Ávido, e sem nenhum aviso, o homem forçou a entrada de seu ânus... Suas mãos se fecharam com força, ele sufocou o grito no pano esfarrapado...

Violência, estupro, dor, ódio, desespero, medo, terror... As emoções se mesclavam num calidoscópio macabro, formando um hediondo pesadelo que se tornava real. Nem em seus mais remotos temores, poderia imaginar passar por algo tão ultrajante.

A dor física e a humilhação eram tão intensas, que ele, fremindo de ódio, preferia morrer ali, naquele mesmo instante, a continuar como vítima, mas nem sequer essa escolha ele tinha. Esta ali, bem vivo, suportando o horror de ser violado. Seus gritos abafados. Não sabia dizer mais se eram de medo, dor ou ódio.

Por ser meio-elfo, sua natureza era sempre cândida e inocente. Aquela inocência agora estava sendo irremediavelmente marcada. Para sempre.

**o 0 o**

O homem bufava e gemia em cima dele, dilacerando sua carne alva sem a menor piedade. O animal fremia, já sentindo os primeiros espasmos do gozo. A saliva dele pingou no rosto de Helkersim. Na hora exata em que sentiu o sêmen do outro explodir dentro dele, Helkersim soltou um grito de espanto sob sua mordaça, porque sentiu um outro líquido, quente, espirrando em seu rosto. Sangue! Com a velocidade um raio, a cabeça do seu algoz havia sido cortada, e ele tombava, decepado, sobre ele, Helkersim, inundando seu corpo de vermelho.

Completamente aturdido, viu o corpo do seu agressor ser chutado para longe dele. Olhou para cima, perplexo. A criatura que executara o estuprador estava de pé, ao seu lado. A espada manchada de sangue, os cabelos prata brilhando incrivelmente sob a luz da lua... A pele de um azul tão escuro que chegava a parecer a própria noite: era brilhante, linda, misteriosa.Helkersim ficou tão surpreso que não conseguia compreender aquela aparição... Um Drow!

Drow era o nome de uma raça élfica surgida de uma antiga cisão entre os elfos. Devido a pele sedosa e reluzente, de um azul escuro como o da noite de verão, eram também chamados de elfos negros. Helkersim já ouvira a lenda e a estória deles, mas jamais vira um pessoalmente...

O elfo negro, que aparecera subitamente entre seus comandados, jogou seu manto sobre o corpo do rapaz e olhou desafiante para os outros três mercenários que estavam ali com o intento de usaram a carne tenra do mestiço:

- Mais alguém vai enfrentar a minha espada?

Um deles, o irmão do morto, o olhou com ódio...

- Vai defender um maldito mestiço? Justo você, um Drow?

Helkersim, embora ainda tomado pelo ódio, deduziu corretamente que o Drow era o comandante daquela tropa! Estava sem entender nada. Um drow, comandando meio-orcs e humanos? Aquilo era totalmente inesperado...

O elfo negro lançou um olhar tão gélido para o outro, que o homem deu dois passos para trás, recuando.O drow respondeu, altivo:

- Odeio elfos, todos eles, mestiços ou não. Por mim, ele não passa disso, uma cadelinha élfica. Mas fui claro quando disse que vocês não deveriam chamar a atenção até que eu voltasse.Violar jovens e crianças, é mais do que chamar a atenção! Além disso, esse garoto poderá pegar um bom preço com os mercadores de escravos, se vocês não destruírem a mercadoria!

O bando concordou com o chefe, mas o outro estava inconformado com a morte do irmão...

- Temos o direito ao saque das vilas que tomamos!

Surion, o elfo negro, fez sua voz soar cortante e perigosa...

- Têm esse direito, desde que eu escolha o botim primeiro, por ser o líder. Se discorda, me avise, e irá fazer companhia ao seu irmão no inferno criado pelo Senhor de Mon Dor.

O homem, ao ouvir no nome da montanha maldita, se aquietou. Do mesmo modo que os elfos eram tidos como criaturas auspiciosas e mágicas, os elfos negros eram considerados, pelos humanos, malditos, seres malignos capazes de amaldiçoar uma alma para sempre.

O fato também dos dois meio-orcs, fiéis ao Drow, terem se colocado ao lado do amo, como sinal de que lutariam ao favor dele caso o bando se rebelasse contra o chefe, também fez o outro se calar covardemente, mas era evidente, que, naquela noite, o elfo negro havia obtido um inimigo. O homem se afastou, deixando o corpo do irmão para trás.

O Drow apanhou o manto do morto e limpou sua espada. Disse para um dos meio-orcs, olhando para as próprias mãos, afinadas e majestosas, com um ar de desdém e enfado.

- Cuidem desse pirralho e sumam com o corpo. O mestiço pode valer um bom dinheiro nas praças de Vynn, ou talvez eu o ofereça de presente ao governador da cidade em troca de vantagens... Um nobre fodendo esse pirralho vai ser mais proveitoso para mim do que ele sendo dilacerado por um bando de cachorros...

Um dos meio orcs pegou Helkersim no colo de maneira bastante desajeitada e o colocou ao lado da fogueira onde, há pouco, os indiferentes se aqueciam, enquanto outros sodomizavam o mestiço. Também os meio-orcs não eram 'bonzinhos', mas respeitavam muito mais as ordens de seu amo para fazer qualquer coisa que não estivesse dentro das normas dele...

Helkersim gemeu ao ser jogado ao chão, mas procurou não fazer nenhum barulho. Tudo o que queria era mesmo passar desapercebido e arrumar uma forma de fugir dali... Jamais esqueceria aquele dia, nunca, nunca mesmo seria capaz de esquecer aquilo... Encolheu-se dentro da capa do Drow. Ela ainda parecia conservar o calor do elfo negro. Tinha ainda o cheiro dele, uma mistura de almíscar e sândalo...

O calor do fogo começou a fazer efeito e Helkersim sentiu os músculos começarem a relaxar. De onde estava, via os dois meio-orcs se movimentando, e o irmão do morto estendido em um cobertor um pouco mais distante. Apesar das dores que sentia por todos os músculos, o cheiro da comida que os mestiços orcs preparavam mexeu com o estomago do meio elfo. Não tinha comido nada substancial, além de umas poucas frutas da floresta, nos últimos dias... Estremeceu e se aconchegou no manto aveludado... As narinas sentindo o perfume delicioso do sândalo...Um drow... Nunca imaginou que pudessem existir de verdade...

Adormeceu numa espécie de torpor, onde a mente tentava reparar o mal físico e esquece-lo por completo! Perdeu-se na inconsciência benfazeja, o fogo aquecendo seu corpo, mas, logo depois, acordou sobressaltado ao ouvir o barulho de botas chegando perto dele...As folhas secas do outono eram pisadas por passos implacáveis... Encolheu-se o mais que pode dentro do manto. Seus olhos muito claros de arregalaram, iluminados apenas pelo brilho da fogueira, pois a noite já havia surgido por completo e a lua estava escondida agora por uma nuvem tão amedrontadora quanto o Drow parado a sua frente...Os cabelos prateados tinham um brilho bruxuleante, quase irreal, ao receber as luzes do fogo...

Ficaram se olhando... Helkersim sentiu seu coração disparar, a adrenalina correndo solta em suas veias. Quando o drow se agachou a sua frente, o meio-elfo chegou a prender a respiração. Será que apesar de tê-lo salvo, ele agora iria...

Não teve tempo de completar seus pensamentos. Drow sorriu e seus dentes eram tão brilhantes que Helkersim pareceu ficar hipnotizados por eles até que a boca bonita de Surion se moveu... O drow parecia ter-lhe adivinhado o medo:

- Fique sossegado mestiço! Se me obedecer, não tem que se preocupar comigo! De qualquer forma, eu apenas cortaria sua cabeça para fora do pescoço, jamais usaria você a força, como aquele cretino estava fazendo. Eu... Esperaria você me chamar. Nunca o contrário.

Helkersim estremeceu, ultrajado. Jamais chamaria ninguém para uma coisa daquelas!

Sem conseguir se conter, se endireitou no manto e perguntou:

- Como posso ter certeza de que estou seguro?

Outra vez o drow sorriu...

- Atrevido! Não está em posição de duvidar de nada...

- Ele era seu subordinado...

- E daí? Ele não agiu de acordo com minhas ordens, e mereceu morrer. Humanos não prestam jamais, prefiro mexer com bichos... Pior do que isso...

Surion deu um olhar frio para o menino...- Apenas um mestiço éfico... Como você...

- Mas...

- Agora cale sua boca e coma! Sairemos daqui ainda antes que amanheça, quero estar no meu destino antes que a primeira geada chegue...

Helkersim mais uma vez não se conteve:

- Deixe-me aqui! Eu de nada serviria...

- Depois do inverno você valerá um bom dinheiro no mercado! Não confunda as coisas, rapaz... Não sou um mensageiro de Galana que apareceu para salvá-lo! Eu apenas sei como aproveitar melhor a minha mercadoria... Mas entenda logo para sobreviver: para mim, é isso o que você é: uma coisa, exatamente como era para o homem que eu matei.

Surion colocou a comida ainda quente ao lado de Helkersim e se afastou...

**o 0 o**

Surion tinha o pensamento muito distante, mas seus sentidos todos em alerta.Por isso escutou facilmente os passos vacilantes de Helkersim se aproximarem de onde ele estava... Ficou quieto, esperando... Os passos pararam a uma distancia segura, sinal de que o menino não vinha armado... Depois de uns segundos, soou uma voz doce e suave, tão doce como a dos elfos de mais pura linhagem...

- Drow...

- Surion é o meu nome!

- Surion...

Muito doce àquela voz... Perigosa.

- Nunca se aproxime assim, poderia estar morto a essa hora...

- Você é um mercenário não é?

- E daí, onde quer chegar com essa pergunta idiota?

Helkersim jogou como nunca pensou ser capaz de jogar em sua vida. Tinha ficado acordado, pensando em um jeito de escapar daquilo durante todo aquele tempo...

- É um mercenário ou não?

- E se eu for? O que você tem para me oferecer além do corpo vendável?

Helkersim jogou alto...

- Não sou um bastardo qualquer. Me ajude a encontrar minha família élfica que receberá muito ouro e muita glória. Meu pai é um elfo muito abastado e...

- Porque eu acreditaria nisso?

- Porque não tem nada a perder! Se eu estiver mentindo ainda pode me colocar no mercado e vender minha carne! Precisa me ajudar a achar meu pai... Disso depende muita coisa e com certeza será muito bem recompensado... Mais do que jamais imaginou...

Surion sorriu. Um sorriso lindo, que fez Helkersim imaginar pérolas brancas sobre metal polido azul. Como um mau caráter podia ter um rosto de aparência traiçoeiramente confiável como aquele?

- Se fosse mesmo um mestiço de posses, não estaria sozinho a beira da estrada...

- Escute, eu juro...

- Escute você, garoto, para não sofrer nessa vida maldita. Você vai ser tratado como um boi antes de ir ao matadouro. Meus servos vão alimenta-lo, vesti-lo e depois, na sua melhor aparência, depois do inverno, vai ser exibido como gado. Se Marduk, meu contratante, gostar de você, talvez façamos negócio, senão, você vai trabalhar num dos bordeis de Vynn, que alias... - O elfo olhava sério para o menino, como se fosse um irmão mais velho falando com o mais novo. - é da minha propriedade. Você ficaria assombrado com o preço que os humanos pagam por amantes de linhagem élfica... Homens ou mulheres...

Helkersim sentiu seu coração disparar de aflição... O cara não podia estar falando sério...Não iria viver "aquilo" de novo!

- Prefiro morrer!

O Drow riu, um riso amigável, até...

- Todos dizem isso, no começo, depois, se acostumam com o luxo e os presentes. Não, não me olhe com essa cara de vestal assustada. Entenda de uma vez por todas que você não vai ter um destino tão ruim assim... Desde que aprenda a ser servil!

- ...

- Sabe, o meu servo, o capataz de lá, é sádico, adora castigar e dar ordens, mas não ousa desobedecer uma ordem minha, exatamente como esses dois meio-orcs. São como crianças sem cérebros, controláveis e previsíveis... Vou mandar ele ser cortez com você, mas você deve compreender que não vai ter todo o inverno para se decidir a colaborar...

- Isso é... Nojento.

- Claro que é. Como a vida criada nas terras dos deuses. Um palco para o capricho deles, nada mais... Quanto mais cedo você perceber isso, mais chances vai ter de continuar vivo.

- Já disse, eu prefiro não viver...

Surion riu.Puxou a pequena adaga élfica que tinha na bainha e a passou ao mestiço...

- Então vá em frente, vou lhe dar esse direito. Morra.

As mãos de Helkersim seguraram a adaga, aflitas. Ele a posicionou contra o próprio peito, disposto a enterrá-la no coração. Chegou a pressionar a ponto de fazer uma pequena perfuração de onde o sangue escorreu, mas suas mãos vacilaram ainda mais, e ele não conseguiu levar aquilo adiante. Não podia! Seu amor à vida e à força da juventude falaram mais alto. Ele, desesperado, preferiu desviar a adaga e atacar Surion com todas as suas forças. O drow, que já esperava esperando por aquela reação, desviou com rapidez sobre-humana e contra atacou, dobrando os braços de Helkersim para trás e o prendendo contra o seu corpo.A adaga caiu no chão.O meio elfo gritou de dor e ficou ali, a mercê do outro, tremendo de raiva e frustração. O drow, segurando o meio-elfo contra si, acariciou os cabelos dourados com doçura:

- Não, mestiço... Você não nasceu para ser um guerreiro. Nasceu para brilhar nos salões de Vynn e conquistar os poderosos... Não seja tolo, porque a vida é impiedosa com os tolos.

Surion soltou o menino com um tranco. Sabia agora, pelo menos, que o garoto não conseguiria tirar a própria vida... Ótimo. Todavia, não duvidava que seria um longo inverno até tornar aquele pequeno potranco em uma mercadoria dócil...

**o 0 o**

Helkersim não saberia, depois, dizer a ninguém que lhe perguntasse como tinha chegado até os domínios de Surion. Andara muito a pé, um pouco fora carregado pelos mestiços orcs, quando suas pernas já não agüentavam mais dar nem um passo, e, por fim, quando pensou que o próprio destino se encarregaria de sua morte, pois sentia uma fraqueza cada vez maior, foi colocado sobre o cavalo do próprio Drow, na frente da mesma sela que passaram a dividir. Helkersim ficou rígido, a princípio, evitando encostar – se ao outro... Ouviu o riso cínico do elfo negro, que percebeu a sua tentativa inútil de não encostar-se nele, mas não podia vê-lo uma vez que estava sempre vendado para que não pudesse perceber os caminhos que levavam à fortaleza.

- Se não fosse tão teimoso, e comesse o que temos lhe oferecido, não estaria assim tão fraco...

- ...

Helkersim não respondeu... Tinha feito a si mesmo um juramento: Não comeria nada além do necessário para manter-se em pé. Não seria alimentando como um porco para engorda e abate! E também não falaria com Surion, não responderia as suas perguntas e muito menos as suas ironias!

O riso seco de Surion foi seguido por um solavanco do cavalo o que obrigou Helkersim a encostar-se nele, para não cair.

O tempo foi passando e um sono que era um torpor de puro cansaço, ia bailando o corpo do meio elfo.

O barulho ritmado do trote do cavalo o fez, aos poucos, voltar a consciência. Pela primeira vez em dias se sentia quente e confortável, como se estivesse num casulo protetor. Não queria se mexer... Desejava permanecer naquele calor reconfortante para sempre... Lembrou-se da mãe... Pareceu sentir o perfume dela, e também dos pães deliciosos de queijo e das tortas quentinhas de amora silvestre que ela fazia... Teve vontade de chorar...

Subitamente ouviu a voz de Surion falando com seus comandados numa língua rude e se lembrou onde estava realmente. Sentiu o trote do cavalo diminuir o ritmo e percebeu que o barulho que ouvira até então, ritmado também, fora o do coração do Drow e o calor que sentia era o do manto do seu algoz, agasalhando seu corpo. O calor do próprio elfo negro...

Mexeu-se devagar, pois não queria chamar atenção sobre si...

- Até que fim acordou garoto! Estava confortável?

- ...

Helkersim sentou ereto na sala o mais distante possível do corpo do drow.

- Estamos quase chegando... Quero que repense essa idiotice de greve de fome e rebeldia. Vou dizer apenas mais uma vez: Seja esperto e poderá ter qualquer coisa...

A mão de drow passou pelos cabelos de ouro e retirou a venda que usara por todo o caminho...

- Agora você já pode ver onde está indo...

Estavam subindo uma montanha, onde árvores secas do outono ladeavam um lado e outro. Por vezes, uma ou outra flor, um pouco mais resistente ao frio, quebrava o tom marrom que imperava nas folhas caídas que formavam um manto dourado no chão...

Depois de mais uma curva a fortaleza de Surion surgiu... Helkersim prendeu o fôlego Era mesmo um forte medieval... Um castelo imenso, cercado por um fosso largo e profundo. Enquanto cruzavam a ponte elevadiça, várias criaturas os cercaram. Helkersim, surpreso, conseguia identificar elfos negros,anões e alguns meio-orcs.Uns poucos humanos também, mas eram minoria... Várias línguas eram faladas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto as mãos se estendiam para saudar Surion e tocar nele, o meio elfo! Muitos gritavam de curiosidade e excitação ao ver seus cabelos claros e sua pele alva. Mesmo sem querer, assustado com o frisson que sua pele clara causava, Helkersim voltou a encostar-se no drow numa atitude inconsciente, como se procurasse proteção!

O drow acelerou o cavalo para chegar logo no outro lado da ponte, e ordenou que ela fosse elevada.

Depois da ponte, continuou fazendo o cavalo trotar, sem pressa. Sabia o efeito assombrosamente assustador que as altas torres do castelo, com suas gárgulas sombrias, causavam mesmo a luz do dia. Estava deixando que a mente de Helkersim se impregnasse com a grandiosidade do castelo...

Disse ao menino:

- Nós, os drows, já havíamos nos tornados filhos escuros da montanha maldita há mais de um século, quando Leshdas, o nosso líder, resolveu sair da montanha de Mon-Dor e investir contra Wind, a cidade cuja lenda dizia ser ela um portal entre os mundos... Nós conseguimos conquistar uma boa parte das terras entre Wind e Wishar... E começamos a construir uma cidade fora da montanha maldita, chamada Diablerie... Uma cidade negra e reluzente como o ébano...

Surion parou com o cavalo e fez uma pausa. Quando viu que Helkersim o ouvia com os olhos vidrados de curiosidade e fascínio, continuou sua narrativa:

- Mas o Senhor Negro, com seus orcs, fez uma guerra de contra-ofensiva. Depois de muitas baixas, de ambos os lados, Leshdas e o senhor negro fizeram um acordo... A cidade Diablerie teve que ser abandonada e os Drows desocuparam o território de Wind. Enquanto o Senhor Negro dominar a montanha de Mon-Dor não deveremos mais invadir as terras de Wind.É um fato. Porém, os herdeiros de Leshdas e o seu povo ganharam toda uma região entre Wishar e a saída da montanha maldita. Nos tornarmos os guardiões da montanha, e nenhuma outra raça pode nela entrar... É justamente aqui que nós estamos, num elevado que antecede a montanha maldita dos elfos negros, Mon-Dor... Diablerie tornou-se uma cidade perdida,abandonada, mas, cuja localização alguns antigos drows sabem com precisam, mas juraram guardar segredo...

Surion desceu do cavalo e fez com que Helkersim também descesse. Os servos correram para serví-los.

- Descanse, depois, lhe contarei mais as estórias sobre o meu povo... Mas, peço-lhe... Não ande pelo castelo sem estar coberto por manto e capuz...

- Por quê?

Um brilho de preocupação cintilou nos olhos bonitos do drow...

- Você não sabe nada sobre a estória élfica, mestiço?

Helkersim sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha... Não. A mãe sempre mentira sobre sua origem...

- Não.O que eu deveria saber?

Surion fez menção de dizer algo, quando foi interrompido por uma figura elegante que corria em sua direção...

- Surion, Surion!

Helkersim ficou perplexo diante da beleza da mulher. Era um drow, uma mulher de pele azul escura, sedosa, olhos de gata, cabelos da cor da prata reluzente. Helkersim estava pasmo, nunca havia visto uma mulher tão... Sedutora. Todo o corpo dela, seus gestos e voz, pareciam terem sido feitos para enfeitiçar qualquer homem, mortal ou não. Pela qualidade do diáfano vestido que usava, e pelas jóias, era uma pessoa de altas posses... Ou talvez...

O sorriso da mulher morreu e ela fremiu de ódio quando viu o acompanhante de Surion. Cuspiu no chão...

- Não é possível! Você trouxe um elfo para os nossos domínios! SACRILÉGIO!

Surion não se abalou. Deu de ombros...

- Lisandra, não me lembro de ter chamado você a minha presença. Volte para o harém e fique lá. E escute bem, não comece a criar problemas com sua boca grande, o menino não vai ficar por muito tempo...Quero que você controle a curiosidade das mulheres e providencie para que ele seja alimentado e vestido.

Ela estremeceu de raiva por ter sido dispensada... Ajoelhou-se diante do amo.

- Senhor! Um elfo da luz aqui é mau agouro! Mate-o.

Surion riu...

- E perder a mercadoria mais cobiçada de Vynn? Lisandra, quando eu precisar de conselhos, eu peço.Agora vá.

Ela lançou mais um olhar mortal para Helkersim antes de sair da presença deles. Surion disse, bem humorado...

- Parece que minha serva já lhe mostrou o que é que um Drow mais odeia na vida... Elfos. E isso inclui os mestiços, como você...

-

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Dúvidas, comentários e sugestões... **_Submit Reviews – GO_**

_**Beijos  
Jade Toreador**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sombra & Luz  
Age of Empires  
Personagens Principais: **Surion x Helkersim; Outros.**  
Gênero: **Yaoi/ Lemon**  
Capítulo: **02**  
Status:** Incompleto

**Sumário: **_A paz entre os Drow s e os elfos "dourados" era frágil como uma folha de outono preste a cair de uma árvore. Para protegê-la é celebrado um casamento entre o rei Drow e uma elfa do norte. Dessa união, nascera o atual soberano Drow , um mestiço cujo sangue carregava a etnia das duas raças inimigas. Mas os príncipes da corte, elfos "azuis" de raça "pura", almejando o poder absoluto do soberano de olhos claros, querem derrubá-lo do Trono a qualquer custo e recomeçar a guerra. Nesse conturbado ambiente de traições palacianas, um amor proibido nasce sob a égide de bênçãos e maldições divinas._

( Uma fanfiction baseada no Rolling Playing Game Age of War)

* * *

**Sombra & Luz  
Capítulo 02**

* * *

-

Quando a luz do dia rompeu a barreira das pesadas cortinas que protegiam o quarto, Helkersim abriu os olhos. Estava sentindo seu corpo ainda dolorido da longa viagem e a fraqueza se fazia presente... Ficou calado na presença da tal Lisandra, na noite anterior, enquanto ela providenciava uma tina cheia de água enquanto algumas criadas deixavam ali no quarto uma grande travessa com vários tipos de pães, carnes frias e manteigas que tinham um odor delicioso.

O mestiço elfo sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem de fome, mas não iria quebrar seu juramento...

- Vamos, temos ordens de lavá-lo e alimentá-lo...

Embora a voz de Lisandra soasse neutra, aparentemente gentil, seus olhos o encaravam com um misto de rancor e medo...

- Não quero nada! Pode deixar que eu me arranjo sozinho...

Ela saiu sem nada dizer. Ele tirou a capa que Surion lhe emprestara e tirou suas roupas rasgadas. Mergulhou com prazer na tina cheia de água quente e sentiu seus músculos relaxarem...

A visão da comida era por demais tentadora. Disse a si mesmo:

- Um pouco de leite e pão não vão me deixar nem mais nem menos interessantes aos olhos de ninguém...

Saiu da água que já começara a esfriar, se enrolando nas toalhas macias que encontrou sobre a cama, próxima a tina. Depois, aproximou-se da mesa onde estavam as iguarias culinárias, tomou um pouco de leite morno, que parecia adoçado com mel... Ah, que delícia! Talvez o leite estivesse temperado com canela e cravo devido àquele sabor picante...

Tomou nas mãos um pedaço de pão, mas, nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Surion entrou, ainda mais altivo e majestoso do que tinha se aparentado ser na floresta:

- Que bom que resolveu comer...

A voz de Surion, mesmo que isso não fosse possível, parecia ter todo o encanto das vozes dos elfos mais nobres e puros que pudessem existir...

Estremeceu. O meio elfo colocou de volta o pão na mesa e abraçou seu próprio corpo como se assim pudesse estar protegido...

- Comerei apenas o suficiente para não morrer de fome...

Surion riu...

- Veremos...

Bateu palmas. Logo atrás dele, entraram no quarto, várias orcs fêmeas que num instante carregaram a tina de água e as travessas de comida para fora... Elas colocaram então sobre a cama várias roupas que, de longe, se percebia ser da mais pura lã... Roupas que Helkersim, na vida simples que tivera até então, jamais vira antes!

- Aqui o frio é intenso, mesmo para quem já está acostumado com ele... Amanhã conversaremos ou, então, quando sua fome bater de verdade...

Surion saiu e Helkersim ouviu a porta ser trancada. Sim, era de fato um prisioneiro...

**o0o**

Amanhecia...

Agora, com os ruídos da rotina do castelo chegando até seu quarto, ele estava a pensar no que poderia fazer para fugir. Tinha mesmo que pensar num jeito de sair dali, mesmo que fosse para morrer na floresta ao falhar no seu intento...

O barulho da porta sendo subitamente aberta o fez sentar-se rápido na cama e puxar as cobertas até o pescoço... Fosse quem fosse não queria ser pego seminu, ainda deitado. Dali para frente tinha que ser um guerreiro... Fez rapidamente uma prece a Deusa pedindo que não fosse Surion, enquanto seus olhos arregalados se mantinham fixos na porta que abria lentamente...

- Ora, ora, é mesmo uma mercadoria de primeira... Bem que meu amo disse... Você merece ser bem tratado!

Era um feio, Humano, de cara nada amistosa. Helkersim arrepiou-se, tenso. Depois da experiência horrível que tivera na floresta com os humanos, povo de sua mãe e padrasto, já não tinha certeza de que poderia confiar num deles novamente...

O modo como o estranho falava dele como se fosse uma mula ou um jegue, o encheu de revolta:

- Sou um cidadão livre!

- Oras, não me faça rir! Não percebeu ainda onde está? Nos domínios do Drow s e, em nossos domínios, quem não é Drow , é escravo!

- Então você também é tão escravo quanto eu! Não é?

A pergunta pegou o homem desagradável desprevenido, mas ele riu, como se gostasse do raciocínio rápido do outro...

- Sou um servo. Tenho bem mais regalias do que você, acredite.

Helkersim já estava quase em pânico. Mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir isso. Ergueu o nariz afilado e tentou mostrar uma segurança que estava longe de sentir:

- E isso lhe dá o direito de entrar nos meus aposentos?

- "Meus" aposentos? Hum, vejo que já está se sentindo a vontade... Melhor assim.

- Quem é você, afinal?

O humano fez uma reverência zombeteira, inclinando-se exageradamente para frente.

- Sou Herk, capataz de Surion. Controlo o harém do príncipe Harish e o tráfico de mercados. Você deve aprender a se comportar, vestir, falar a língua Drow e élfica como se fosse a sua... Sabe ler e escrever a linguagem dos humanos?

- Minha mãe me ensinou alguma coisa...

- Ótimo, não temos muito tempo...

- Não vou aprender nada com você!

- Oras, vamos ver se toda essa teimosia vale a pena!

O homem riu e puxou a coberta que protegia o corpo de Helkersim. Soltou um assobio de pura admiração:

- Ora, é dourado como um elfo puro! Muito bem, mestiço, somente não trituro seus ossos, porque prometi ao meu amo que seria cordato. Mas compreenda, detesto escravos teimosos e não bom com as palavras, por isso, não abuse da minha paciência, ou vai se dar mal... Mesmo que eu tenha que marcar esse corpo com chibatadas...

- EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA QUE ME MANDAR.

O humano suspirou. E essa agora? Jogou o cobertor de volta para o menino, que tornou a se cobrir, rapidamente. O humano apanhou uma maça da fruteira de prata, que havia na grande mesa de mogno, e sentou-se na cadeira de espaldar alto que ficava de frente a cama...

- Escute, menino. Eu preferiria mil vezes mais convencer você a colaborar açoitando-o no tronco, mas prometi ao meu amo ter a paciência de uma elfa velha. Então, vamos ver se chegamos num acordo... Minhas ordens são a de lhe ensinar a falar, dançar e comer com a etiqueta da corte, antes do término do inverno, o que nos dá alguns meses. Que tal... Sermos amigos?

- Amigos? Um amigo não prende nem tortura...

- Mas amigos nos mantêm vivos. Compreenda, você não tem outra saída. Se quiser mesmo fugir, pelo menos, finja que está aprendendo alguma coisa... É o único jeito de ficar fora dessa prisão, não percebe?

O coração de Helkersim se apertou... Era uma armadilha. Mas o homem tinha razão. Como poderia sair dali se ficasse trancado no quarto, esquálido e fraco por falta de comida? Tinha que se alimentar, e depois, sair daquele quarto. Numa terceira etapa, mais difícil, mas não impossível, fugir... Sim, tinha que ser mais esperto do que todos ali dentro!

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do menino, o humano, ele mesmo, colocou a fruteira na frente do garoto.

- Coma. Morto não reage em benefício próprio.

Helkersim, finalmente, cedeu. Estava mesmo faminto! Comeu quase todas as frutas que estavam na tigela de prata. O homem sorria, satisfeito, um ar quase paternal agora.

- Ótimo, meu mestre ficará muito contente. Já planejou para você aulas de literatura élfica e humana, dança, esgrima e hipismo.

Sentindo um calor agradável por causa do estômago cheio, o menino começou a deixar sua curiosidade falar mais alto do que o medo:

- Seu mestre... Surion, é o dono do castelo?

- Deveria ser.

- Ele não é?

Surpreendentemente, o capataz de Surion gostava de falar. Além disso, queria distrair o menino, ganhar a confiança dele, fazendo-o aos poucos, se sentir mais a vontade.

- Meu mestre é o protetor do castelo e comandante das tropas Drow... É o dono de fato, mas não por direito de posses ou herança...

- Ele me disse que era somente um mercenário...

- Bem, ele ganha a vida assim... Nas horas vagas.

- Mas se e tão influente, deve ser muito rico, para que fazer esse tipo de coisa!

- Meu mestre Surion não recebeu títulos de nobreza ou terras. Na verdade, as terras Drow e os títulos de nobreza, pertencem somente aos descendentes diretos do líder élfico Leshdas, o que começou a guerra com os elfos e fugiu para a montanha maldita, Mon Dor...

- E o líder dos Drow, hoje, então, comanda tudo por aqui? O tal rei?

- Isso mesmo. O irmão de Surion é o senhor absoluto...

Helkersim abriu a boca de pura surpresa...

- Irmão, mas, mas... Se eles dois são irmãos, então Surion também deveria ter direito a ser chamado de líder... De Príncipe... Ou mesmo de ser dono verdadeiro do castelo...

Uma voz máscula e familiar chegou aos ouvidos do meio-elfo, fazendo sentir um frio no estômago, uma emoção que ele não sabia bem definir bem o que era...

- Não, mestiço. Um bastardo nunca tem direitos, muito menos, na terra dos Drows... Somos quase tão odiados quanto os elfos... Herk, sua boca é maior do que das mulheres, você já falou demais!

Herk nada respondeu. Abaixou a cabeça. Jamais ousaria responder àquele que tanto o ajudará... Num gesto de obediência suprema, saiu andando de costas e disse, fechando a porta:

- Me perdoe meu mestre!

Helkersim sem nem lembrar que perigos poderia estar correndo com a sua curiosidade desmedida, perguntou:

- Um bastardo? Você é um bastardo ou é um mestiço como eu?

Surion ficou por alguns instantes apenas a observar Helkersim deitado naquela cama enorme... Sim, ele tinha sido feito para aquilo... Para um leite grande e macio, para o luxo e para a riqueza. Seus sentidos se aguçaram em uma direção a pensamentos que ele, Surion, não queria de fato. Helkersim fazia parte de seus planos estratégicos, financeiros, mas não dos planos pessoais! Ele, o Drow, estava mesmo torcendo para que seu irmão o visse na hora certa e que gostasse dele, aí sim negociaria... Por direito, o escravo capturado era sua propriedade... Surion conhecia bem os gostos excêntricos do irmão... Conseguiria uma boa negociação...

- Sim, sou um bastardo, mas isso nada tem haver com você! Vim para saber se vai colaborar conosco eu se teremos que fazer algum tipo de "terapia" um pouco mais... Intensa para que você concorde...

A primeira tentação de Helkersim foi resistir, responder mal, mas então lembrou do que dissera o humano Herk... Tinha que estar forte para resistir. Abaixou os olhos com medo que Surion visse neles a sua rebeldia e então disse:

- Sim... Percebi que não tenho outra chance... Vou colaborar com Herk e com você!

Surion encarou o mestiço elfo por um bom tempo e Helkersim manteve firme seu olhar, o queixo erguido os cabelos louros brilhando nas cobertas escuras da cama. Surion engoliu em seco. Foi até a travessa de frutas e pegou uma das que sobrara...

- Lisandra e as outras servas trarão roupas e arrumarão você para as aulas do dia... E se você se comportar bem, receberemos você para o jantar na ala principal...

Um medo ilógico dominou Helkersim, ele saiu rápido da cama, enrolou-se de qualquer jeito nas cobertas e aproximou de Surion, os lábios sensuais, rosados e úmidos, os olhos translúcidos brilhando de medo. As mãos que tocaram os ombros fortes do Drow eram frias...

- Não quero essa mulher aqui! Ela não gosta de mim... E... Não quero encontrar ninguém... Por Galana, Surion, não me obrigue a encontrar pessoas que me odeiam sem que eu saiba o porquê! Tenho medo, por favor, não me obrigue a isso...

**oOo**

Muito longe das montanhas de Mon-Dor um mensageiro elfo se ajoelhou aos pés do seu senhor, ofegante. Havia viajado dias e dias sem descanso...

- Cheguei muito tarde, senhor. A humana já tinha morrido quando cheguei... O filho mestiço dela havia desaparecido... Ninguém na aldeia soube dar o paradeiro dele. E agora? O que devo fazer? Devo procurá-lo?

Linarkim, um elfo puro, belíssimo no esplendor dos seus duzentos e oitenta anos, não aparentava mais do que trinta anos dos humanos. Via-se, pelo seu porte altivo, que era um líder na comunidade élfica. Seu semblante, naquele momento, era de pura apreensão...

Seus sonhos de mau agouro haviam se concretizado. Neles, previra a morte da mulher humana que amara por toda a vida, mas agora... Ela já se fôra... Para sempre... E seu filho? O que fôra feito dele?

- Sim, procure-o. E não descanse até encontrá-lo...

**o0o**

Surion sorriu, complacente...

- Não precisa ficar preocupado com as mulheres, pelo contrário, deve gostar das companhias delas... Não gosta? Nunca esteve com uma mulher?

Helkersim corou... Sexualmente com uma mulher?

- Eu... Claro que já!

Surion riu, um riso gostoso, de pura malícia...

- Definitivamente, você não sabe mentir! Muito bem, se não gosta de Lisandra, não precisamos jantar na companhia dela... Mas... Diante de sua virgindade enervante, creio que devo iniciar suas aulas pelo conhecimento do sexo. Você só vai saber seduzir se entender todas as implicações da sedução, e se for seduzido também...

- Não quero seduzir ninguém! Não compreende? EU ME NEGO!

Surion ainda tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, e parecia não ligar muito para os protestos do menino...

- O que eu entendo é que ser atacado por um humano escroto não deve ter causado boa impressão do que seu corpo pode despertar...

O coração de Helkersim batia descontrolado...

- Eu me nego a falar nisso...

- Sei que foi ultrajante e vergonhoso, mas agora... Ah, escute, vou levar você para escolher uma garota no meu harém... E vamos trazê-la para cá...

- Não quero ficar sozinho com ela!

Os olhos de Surion brilhavam como fogo agora, mas sua voz soou cordial e serena, como se falasse a um bebê, ou a uma presa que poderia escapar caso ele gritasse...

- Não vai estar sozinho... Vou estar junto com você.

**oOo**

Helkersim tinha uma vaga idéia do que poderia encontrar em um castelo, mas perto do que viu quando começou a percorrer os corredores que levavam ao harém particular de Surion, ele teve certeza de que sua idéia era muito vaga mesmo. Para começar jamais havia visto tanta riqueza e bom gosto... Se do lado de fora o castelo era assustador, erguendo sobre a montanha como um gigante horrendo, por dentro, pelo menos naquela área em que estava, tudo era repleto de riqueza e bom gosto. Cada detalhe parecia ter sido colocado ali por mãos cuidadosas e dedicadas.

Logo ao saírem do quarto onde estava preso, Surion com a mão sob seu cotovelo o fez andar para a direita. Helkersim não deixou de perceber que assim que começaram a andar dois orcs mestiços se puseram a andar atrás de Surion... Perguntou curioso, começava a se sentir à vontade ao lado de Surion... Seguro!

- Essa parte do castelo é sua?

- Digamos que sim!

- Mas se é um bastardo não deveria ter direito há nada não é? Meu pai... Quero dizer. Meu padrasto me colocou para fora quando minha mãe morreu e disse que eu não tinha direito há nada porque era um bastardo...

-...

- Fiquei na rua e então resolvi sair para procurar meu pai...

- Você resolveu colaborar e falar pelo jeito! Primeira lição... Aqui não se deve ser tão curioso. Nunca deve perguntar muito e nem falar muito, ainda mais de si mesmo...

Helkersim deu um suspiro profundo e abaixou a cabeça! Estava se sentindo sozinho e perdido no meio de gente estranha, seria vendido com escravo e mal tinha absorvido a morte da mãe, passou a ponta do manto que usava nos olhos para disfarçar um princípio de lágrimas... Surion não era um amigo, não estava interessado em suas desventuras, era tão somente seu dono... Por enquanto!

Manteve-se então calado, escondendo o rosto ainda mais com o capuz do manto que escondia seus cabelos claros e seu rosto! Agora queria que escondesse também a sua tristeza. Então uma porta se abriu ao final do corredor e Helkersim pensou se tratar do paraíso... Camas e sofás maravilhosos eram dispostos por todo ambiente todos forrados de brocados de cores vibrantes entremeados de fios de ouro e prata. Taças também de metais nobres incrustadas de pedras preciosas eram dispostas sobre as mesas de ébano e opalina... Plantas silvestres pareciam despencar do teto abobadado e até um pequeno riacho de águas cristalinas corria dentro do ambiente próximo de uma mesa de pedra esculpida no chão cheia de frutas e travessas... Helkersim esqueceu sua tristeza, aproximou-se do riacho e retirando o capuz da cabeça para melhor poder observar toda a grandeza daquele lugar...

- Que lugar lindo...

Seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas no céu ao anoitecer, e seu sorriso era puro. Mas então um grito se fez ouvir por todo o ambiente maravilhoso. Um grito de estremecer a alma... Um grito de medo e ódio!

- UM ELFO... SOCORRO! CHAMEM OS ARQUEIROS!... UM ELFO DOURADO NÃO TEM DIREITO DE PROFANAR ESTE LUGAR!

Era Lisandra, e ela estava furiosa por Surion ter levado o servo dourado até ali. As outras, que a temiam, não diziam nada, mas estavam bailando emoções nos olhos como curiosidade e temor, ao mesmo tempo.

Surion gargalhou...

- Ora, Lisandra, não seja ridícula! Um convidado meu é o que ele é! E você vai calar a boca agora, antes que eu perca a minha paciência...

- Mas ele é um impuro, um...

- Não me venha com os velhos preconceitos entre raças. Aqui mesmo está cheio de mulheres das mais diversas origens!

A mulher se calou, mas os olhos dela brilhavam um ódio perigoso. Instintivamente, Helkersim deu um passo para trás, na direção de Surion, mas chegou mentalmente a uma conclusão: também não gostava daquela mulher, o ódio era recíproco! O senhor do harém não se deu ao trabalho de comentar mais nada com ela. Fez um sinal para que ela se retirasse. Ela estremeceu de ódio, mas não retrucou nada. Inclinou-se para frente numa reverência muda e depois se afastou, sem tirar os olhos de Helkersim. E seus olhos diziam: "Eu te odeio". O menino sustentou o olhar dela, mas logo foi puxado pelo braço por Surion.

- Venha, não percamos mais tempo.

Surion o levou para outra sala, um lugar ainda mais amplo e luxuoso, onde belíssimas mulheres das mais diversas raças estavam ali, inclusive a élfica. Para o espanto total de Helkersim, ele viu alguns garotos, também. Humanos lindos, alongados como sílfides, andrógenos e sedutores, maquiados como garotas!

Surion riu diante do olhar aparvalhado do menino para os outros...

- Nunca viu eunucos antes? Eles precisam de uma cirurgia para ficarem alongados e lindos como os elfos, coisa que você não precisa. Sorte a sua.

Helkersim não entendeu o comentário, mas, por orgulho, não ousou perguntar nada. Seguiu Surion, que continuava caminhando...

Observador e astuto, Surion escolheu para uma bela humana, alguém que era do tipo físico com o qual o menino estava familiarizado, por ter vivido na aldeia dos humanos por toda a infância...

A garota era jovem, bela, mas não inexperiente, em absoluto. Ele, Surion, já a conhecia muito bem. Era maliciosa e sensual, e brigava com Lisandra pelas atenções dele, Surion, com a disposição de uma loba faminta! Ela os olhava com um atrevimento estimulante...

Surion fez sinal para que ela os acompanhassem, e empurrou Helkersim para o quarto que usava quando estava, ali, com as mulheres. O mestiço não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de puro espanto, tamanha a beleza do local. As paredes eram de ouro puro! Tudo ali era de um luxo impressionante. A varanda, envidraçada com o famoso cristal da terra élficas, mostrava um jardim fabuloso, com rosas e tulipas brancas como a neve que cobria as montanhas no inverno...

- Como é lindo...

Tão absorto Helkersim estava que não percebeu a garota deitar na cama com um olhar sedutor. Foi Surion, com uma piscadinha travessa, quem chamou a atenção do menino...

- Hei, você não vai deixar uma bela dama esperando para ficar admirando as flores, vai?

Imediatamente o rosto de Helkersim se tingiu de vermelho! E agora? O que dizer? O que fazer? Confessar toda a sua inexperiência diante daquele elfo negro que o olhava cheio de ironia? Suas faces queimavam e sem perceber torcia as mãos de puro nervosismo!

- Eu... Lógico que não!

Surion riu alto:

- Então venha pequeno! Hoje começará sua primeira aula!

- Eu já disse que...

- Não é hora de discutir comigo, Helkersim! É hora de aprender a única coisa que é capaz de fazer calar ou fazer falar os mais poderosos. Sexo... É com ele, mais do que com armas, que você se torna poderoso... Nunca esqueça disso...

Surion então foi até Helkersim e num misto de rudeza e sensualidade o jogou sobre a cama onde estava a garota. Esta por sua vez não perdeu tempo e com experiência tirou o manto que envolvia o semi-elfo. Helkersim tentou se livrar, mas ela parecia ter mil mãos que o afagavam por todos os lados. Então sentiu-se paralisado quando a boca da mulher tomou a sua num beijo que era uma invasão. A língua dela alcançava todos os cantos de sua boca, a saliva dela se misturava com a dele e o cheiro dela era bom, e o corpo macio que se moldava ao seu parecia apetitoso.

Seu coração bombeava sangue e ele perdia sua vontade própria. Ficou outra vez sem jeito quando sentiu que seu sexo endurecia... E não conteve o grito de surpresa e prazer quando a moça despiu suas calças e tomou na boca quente e macia o sexo dele que pulsava...

Gemeu, contorceu-se. Já não sabia o que fazia ali. Nunca sentira nada tão bom... Tão absoluto... Aquelas sensações não pareciam ser do bem, pois eram capazes de fazê-lo esquecer qualquer coisa... Ela continuava a chupar seu sexo e ele se agarrava aos lençóis como quem procura algo para sobreviver num naufrágio. O ar lhe faltava, as mãos tremiam e então ele sentiu que conseguia segurar alguma coisa sólida.

Arfou, erguia sua cintura ainda mais de encontro à boca da humana já sem controle de seus atos. Foi então que percebeu que eram os braços de Surion que tinha agarrado quando sentiu no ouvido o hálito quente e perfumado de Surion e sua vos rouca...

- Está bom pequeno dourado?

O rosto de Helkersim queimava como se ele tivesse febre, e ele só conseguiu dar um gemido abafado como resposta e entreabrir os lábios, numa tentativa inútil de normalizar sua respiração ofegante.

A visão dos lábios rubros e lânguidos, trêmulos, fez Surion estremecer de prazer. Ele estava adorando ver aquele virgem desabrochar sua libido como um raio de sol quando desperta para a vida.

Num gesto de pura volúpia, um gesto impensado, Surion tomou a boca do menino para si, vagarosa e absolutamente. O mestiço elfo gemeu de espanto, pavor e êxtase, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ao contrário da boca feminina, que havia lhe tomado os lábios com um certo atrevimento, os lábios de Surion tomavam os dele de um jeito suave, sem pressa, como se os dois tivessem agora todo o tempo do mundo. Mas aquele beijo calmo fez seu corpo inexperiente fremir, porque ia se prolongando no tempo, enchendo de sensações indescritíveis! Um gosto delicioso de hortelã impregnava a sua boca, e o dominava, ao mesmo tempo em que o cheiro da pele de Surion atiçava suas narinas. O menino se sentiu caindo num abismo de prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que se elevava as alturas, como se o seu corpo pudesse cair e voar, ao mesmo tempo. Gemia, desesperado, porque não entendia aquelas reações loucas no seu corpo. O corpo de Surion e o da menina se aproximavam dele sufocando-o, extasiando-o. O toque dela era macio, o dele, forte. O corpo dela tinha perfume de rosas, o dele, de um almíscar que tinha o cheiro das florestas...

Surion parecia tirar sua alma pelos lábios, seu coração batia num ritmo tão acelerado que fazia suas têmporas latejarem, Ele precisava de ar para respirar, mas tinha a impressão de que se soltasse seus lábios dos de Surion cairia sem sentidos. Todas as células de seu corpo pareciam estar carregadas eletricamente.

Ele então experimentou um êxtase jamais imaginado. Ainda com os lábios grudados em Surion espirrou um gozo abundante na boca da humana que o sugava. Seu corpo tremia, o prazer era inenarrável. Gemeu dentro da boca de Surion e agarrou-se em seus braços enterrando as unhas em suas carnes musculosas... Surion sugou sua língua e ele achou que tinha desfalecido.

De algum lugar muito longe ele pareceu ouvir a voz da moça, mas não entendeu nada do que ela dizia. O mundo estava reduzido ao seu sexo que latejava. Aquilo é que era fazer sexo? Aquilo é que era estar com uma mulher? Era muito bom... Mas o que fazia Surion ali? E aquele beijo? Sua boca jamais esqueceria a pressão forte de Surion... Abriu os olhos e estremeceu. Lá estava ele, o rosto ainda muito próximo, os olhos brilhantes grudados nos seus.

- A-aca-acabou?

Perguntou trêmulo Helkersim. Não deixou de encarar Surion nem quando a moça veio deitar-se ao seu lado voltando a acariciar seu corpo levemente...

- Não! Ainda mal começou pequeno! Mal começou! Você acha que sentiu prazer? Ainda não viu nada... Não vamos ter pressa, podemos ficar aqui uma noite, um dia, dois dias... Aqui podemos dormir e acordar, comer, se banhar e enquanto isso você aprenderá muito... Muito mais...

A voz de Surion parecia mais grossa, mas aveludada, e Helkersim ficou olhando fascinando enquanto viu o elfo negro se livrar das vestes expondo o corpo forte e perfeito.

- Eu não...

- Psiu... Deixe que o seu corpo fale por você...

Surion deslizou sobre o corpo dourado, cobrindo-o como se fosse um manto de sedução. O garoto soltou um gemido abafado de espanto e prazer. Na verdade, o que estava acontecendo ali, para ele, era muito diferente do que acontecera na floresta... O corpo de Surion colado no dele dava medo, mas também o fazia tremer com algo muito mais forte...

- Mas...

O débil protesto foi silenciado com mais um beijo...

**o0o**

- Surion! Surion! Veja, as revoada das flores!

Surion riu, feliz, quando Helkersim fez o cavalo dele disparar em direção a revoada de flores Maynan, nome que, na língua élfica, queria dizer "pássaro da felicidade". A reprodução das flores era algo de rara beleza, pois suas pétalas, semelhantes a asas, na chegada da primavera, se depreendiam do caule e voavam como graciosas asas deltas no espaço, parecendo mesmo ser uma linda revoada de pássaros.

O mestiço elfo se jogou do cavalo como se pudesse pegar as flores do ar, e depois rolou pelo gramado. Surion fez seu cavalo ir na mesma direção, e também se precipitou naquela relva que, com a chegada da primavera, ganhara cores fortes e iluminadas. Mas não era as flores que ele queria, eram os lábios do menino, mais uma vez... Os dois rolaram pelo gramado, rindo, como duas crianças peraltas. Surion segurou os cabelos dourados nas suas mãos, admirando, mais uma vez, a beleza dos olhos translúcidos, o frescor dos lábios que, ofegantes agora, pareciam eternamente apropriados ao beijo.

- Você é um feiticeiro de Galana...

O menino riu mais uma vez, um riso que parecia música aos ouvidos do Drow...

Abraçaram-se e ficaram olhando os cirros que bailavam pelo céu...

De repente, uma trombeta se fez soar. Surion ergueu-se e viu, mais abaixo do morro onde estavam, alguns soldados do castelo. Seu capataz, Herk, estava entre eles...

Afastou-se do menino e esperou que seu servo, capataz e amigo, se aproximasse...

- Espero que seja mesmo uma notícia muito importante, para você vir atrapalhar o meu descanso...

- Você tem mesmo se dedicado a ensinar ao menino as delícias de se viver na corte... E na sua cama. Espero que de vez em quando, se lembre de ensinar a ele que nem sempre os que vão tomar o corpo dele vão ser gentis e cordatos como você. Na verdade, eu penso que você deveria ter deixado ele ser currado lá no meio da floresta... Os nobres, geralmente, se comportam exatamente como um bando de soltados violentos.

Surion ficou realmente furioso. Não gostava que ninguém se metesse em sua vida, amigo ou não.

- Se veio aqui só para me dar sermões, é o cúmulo do atrevimento! Você deveria ser açoitado!

- Eu vou falar e se você achar que eu devo merecer o castigo, vá em frente! Esse seu... Inesperado "favoritismo" pelos favores do menino criou um clima de rivalidade e raiva entre as suas favoritas e os eunucos... Você deve voltar a dividir seu tempo entre as...

- Isso é o fim! Não estou tendo favoritismos por ninguém! Você sabe que eu não me prendo a nada e a ninguém!

O velho Herk deu um sorriso irônico...

- Ótimo, então eu posso preparar o menino para ser vendido na caravana da próxima semana, a caravana que vai para Vynn, não é mesmo?

Surion respirou fundo... Por Galana, não havia percebido o tempo passar...

- A caravana já chega na semana que vem?

- Sim, mas é claro, podemos deixar o garoto aqui, para servir de capacho ao seu "nobre" irmão... Você havia me dito que talvez desse o menino a ele de presente, lembra-se?

Surion estremeceu. O irmão!

- Ele não vem ao castelo antes do final da primavera!

- Aí que está, engano seu! Ele está chegando com a guarda imperial hoje mesmo. Um soldado batedor chegou com a mensagem...

Surion, que era de um azul cobalto, chegou a empalidecer. Herk continuou:

- Algo ou alguém fez ele mudar de idéia e vir para este castelo, ao invés da mansão de veraneio do rio Aixan. Aposto minhas duas bolas, e olha que eu não quero virar eunuco, que tem o dedinho de Lisandra nessa estória... Ela, com certeza, deve ter escrito a ele, pedindo para vir e deve ter lhe contando essa situação... Bizarra... Entre você e o menino. Eu tento vigiar a correspondência da megera, mas você sabe, eu ainda não virei um deus... O soldado trouxe ordens claras... Que ninguém, nem você, deve sair do castelo antes do Príncipe chegar... Mesmo que você quisesse sumir com Helkersim daqui, não daria mais tempo...

Surion nada disse. Permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto via Herk se afastar com os guardas. Um ar pesado pareceu inundar a colina e um vento gelado soprou de repente. Só depois de algum tempo, foi que ele, Surion, percebeu que mantinha suas mãos cerradas ao longo do corpo, a ponto das unhas fincarem na carne da palma da mão!

Seu irmão estava chegando! Se Lisandra havia mesmo avisado da presença de Helkersim, nem mesmo ele teria como evitar aquilo! Respirou fundo e estremeceu ao ouvir a voz suave do elfo mestiço atrás dele:

- Alguma notícia ruim, meu senhor?

A mão carinhosa de Helkersim desceu pelos ombros fortes de Surion e então o mestiço o abraçou pela cintura, encostando a cabeça nas costas largas que lhe inspiravam tanta segurança... Suspirou enquanto esperava pela resposta de Surion... Olhava os céus e agradecia, em preces, a Deusa. Tinha sido por intervenção dela que Surion aparecera em sua vida, que o salvara dos humanos e que o levara para aquele castelo de conto de... riu para si mesmo sim... Castelo de conto de fadas! Nunca na vida imaginara por se sentir tão seguro e... querido como sentia ser por Surion. Herk era bom e agradável. Algumas da garotas eram sensuais e amigas, mas era Surion seu porto seguro. Era por Surion que seu coração batia mais forte! Era nos braços de Surion que dormia todas as noites... Seu senhor Drow nunca dissera palavras de amor, mas o tratava com tanta ternura, carinho e sensualidade que ele, Helkersim, tinha certeza de ser querido! Jamais imaginara que dois homens podiam... Amar assim! Aquele tipo de amor, entre os humanos, era considerado... Abominação...

Diante do silêncio prolongado de Surion, tornou a perguntar:

- Surion?...

Helkersim deu a volta em torno de seu amor parando a sua frente. Ergueu os pés de beijou de leve a boca tensa do elfo negro...

- Está me assustando Surion! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O Drow baixou os olhos até enxergar o olhar agora aflito e ansioso de Helkersim... A boca trêmula, as mãos que agora agarravam seus braços...

- Nada que deva afligi-lo, meu menino!

- Então porque ficou assim? O que Herk disse que o fez mudar tanto?

Surion permaneceu calado! Como Helkersim já tinha o poder de perceber suas mudanças de humor? E ele porque estava tão aflito? Porquê temia agora a chegada do irmão e a saída da caravana para Vynn? Abraçou o mestiço muito apertado contra seu peito largo e deixou para pensar naquele assunto depois. Não gostaria de ver o medo brilhar outra vez nos olhos de Helkersim...

- Não se aflija, volto a dizer! São problemas meus apenas! Venha, vamos voltar ao castelo...

Helkersim riu gostosamente...

- Então vou dar banho em meu senhor e preparar seu jantar conforme me ensinou... Depois, será que o meu senhor me fará viajar até as estrelas outra vez?

Surion, riu esquecendo-se, momentaneamente, das preocupações que o afligiam...

- Fala como uma concubina!

Helkersim, fingindo-se de ofendido, mostrou a língua e deu alguns tapas sem força no Drow, que se defendeu prontamente, dando outros tapas carinhosos também e desgrenhando os cabelos dourados com as mãos... Riram, um pouco. E tornaram-se a se abraçar. O coração do Drow se apertou de novo...

Somente agora, tinha consciência do que havia acontecido! Tratava o menino como jamais fizera com garota alguma: era-lhe Helkersim um confidente, amante e servo, de uma maneira única, como jamais nenhum ser vivo, homem ou mulher, fôra para ele, um dia. E agora? O que isso significava? Antes, quando via os elfos e Drows levarem para as campanhas de guerra seus arqueiros "yahman" que na língua élfica queria dizer "união", achava estranho. Mas era a praxe. Nos longos períodos de peregrinações e guerras que haviam entre as etnias, os yahman, servos e escudeiros garotos, eram os parceiros de seus amos, por anos, durante todo o tempo que durassem as disputas pela terra. Não era desonroso ter um yahman lutando ao seu lado, enquanto a esposa e concubina esperavam protegidas nos castelos... Era isso o que Helkersim se tornara para ele? Galana... Não sabia mais o que pensar... Um yahman dava a mente e o corpo para seu amo... Como Helkersim fazia agora...

Subitamente, uma resolução tomou conta de seu coração. Não podia vender o menino no mercado de escravos, muito menos entregá-lo ao irmão!

- Depressa, monte no cavalo. Vamos.

- Mas o quê...

- Ande, não pergunte nada, apenas faça o que digo, depressa. Siga-me. Temos que alcançar Herk antes que ele chegue ao castelo.

Surion subiu no seu alazão com um salto espetacular e Helkersim, preocupado, imitou-o conseguindo montar com a mesma perfeição. Os dois saíram em disparada com seus animais, a galope rápido, em direção a pequena tropa que ia se distanciando rumo ao castelo.

Alcançaram Herk em poucos minutos, um pouco antes do rio, mas os animais estavam cansados... Surion ordenou:

- Vá dar água aos animais.

- Mas...

- Apenas obedeça.

O garoto assentiu. Alguns assuntos de negócios e guerra, nada para ele se meter mesmo... Sua curiosidade teria que esperar...

Herk esperou que o menino saísse puxando os animais e somente então perguntou ao amo:

- O que pretende fazer?

- Leve-o para longe daqui.

- Você está louco! Sua majestade foi claro quanto às ordens de ninguém sair do castelo, e ele deve estar chegando no mais tardar daqui a algumas horas... Um batedor dele já chegou ao castelo, eu já lhe disse isso!

Herk estava preocupado agora. Quando seu senhor tinha aquele ar determinado, nada o detinha.

- Dane-se! Isso eu resolvo com ele. Invento uma desculpa qualquer, agora, minha ordem é para que você tire o menino daqui. Leve-o para a minha cabana de caça, próxima ao monte Sarukon.

- Seu eu mesmo for, vamos chamar muito a atenção...

Surion soltou uma imprecação. Era verdade.

- Muito bem, mande os meus servos orcs cuidarem do menino com a própria vida, mas mande-os sair o quanto antes. Eles devem ficar na cabana até eu ter certeza de meu irmão já seguiu para sua mansão de veraneio...

- Sim, meu senhor!

**o0o**

Helkersim estava realmente assustado agora. Surion o estava mandando embora, por quê?

Herk jogou para o menino uma capa imensa, com capuz, negra, que iria cobri-lo por completo como uma grande noite escura...

- Ponha isso, depressa, os orcs estão lá no estábulo esperando você com os cavalos...

O mestiço elfo segurava lágrimas de aflição...

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem falar com Surion...

- Eu deveria açoitá-lo, depressa, ninguém pode ver você e os orcs saírem, não temos tempo...

- Não sem falar com ele!

- Estou aqui, pequeno...

- Surion!

O menino correu para abraçá-lo. O amo não recusou o abraço. Apertou-o com força...

- Ker, apenas faça o que Herk está lhe pedindo, confie nele, eu lhe dou minha palavra que em breve irei vê-lo.

- Você jura? O que está acontecendo, porque...

- Depois eu explico... Prometo.

- Não está me vendendo para alguém? Não está se cansando de mim?

- Não, meu pequeno gênio de Galana, juro que não. Agora confie, eu jamais lhe faria mal...

Helkersim sorriu entre as lágrimas... Sim, confiava no seu amor...

- Está bem. Iremos caçar juntos depois, me promete?

Antes que Surion pudesse responder, as trombetas reais soaram, anunciando a chegada do Rei. Surion chegou a empalidecer... Ele tinha que estar na comitiva de boas vindas, ou iria levantar suspeitas em seu irmão!

- Depressa, eu preciso ir agora!

Surion saiu, apressado. Herk gritou, impaciente...

- Ande, se tem amor à pele, corra, menino! Você deve chegar rápido até a cabana de caça do meu amo, e são dias de viagem!

Agoniado, Helkersim obedeceu. Os dois, ele e Herk, saíram correndo rumo aos estábulos onde os orcs os esperavam.

Mas o dinheiro sempre compra os corruptíveis.

Nenhum deles percebeu que dois servos de Surion estavam ali, atrás de uma coluna, presenciando todo o desenrolar daquela fuga. Um servo seguiu Herk e o menino, enquanto o outro saiu correndo pelos corredores do castelo, até chegar na área nobre palaciana, e se atirou aos pés de Lisandra...

- O menino escapou, realmente, exatamente como a senhora previu!

Lisandra tinha o olhar vidrado de ódio. Surion queria mesmo aquele pirralho para si!

- Mandou segui-los?

- Sim, milady, mas eu ouvi perfeitamente para onde o amo iria mandar o menino... Para a cabana de caça do meu amo.

Agora, o olhar dela cintilava vitória e satisfação... Seu sorriso seria o de uma cobra, se cobras sorrissem...

- Ah, perfeito. O rei vai gostar muito de saber o paradeiro do moleque...

Jogou para o traidor uma sacola cheia de moedas de ouro...

**o0o**

A comitiva real era mesmo espetaculosa. Seis batedores e vinte guerreiros Drows, considerados a elite, em suas armaduras negras, abriam alas para o alazão branco que, em sua sela adornada com ouro e prata, trazia a figura altiva do rei. Mas nada, nem a comitiva, nem os guerreiros, causavam mais impacto do que o semblante do soberano, em si.

Era jovem, tão jovem como Surion. Era alongado e alto como os elfos dourados, mas tinha uma compleição física forte, o lhe dava um toque agressivo ao corpo andrógeno e o rosto... Era lindo!

Eternamente imberbe, como o de um elfo dourado, exibia um nariz aristocrático e olhos absurdamente claros, como as águas translúcidas de um lago. Os cabelos, ao invés de exibir a cor prata comum entre a raça Drow, ostentavam a cor do fogo, exatamente como o cobre quando recebia diretamente a luz solar.

O filho primogênito do falecido rei, que assumira o trono, era também um mestiço!

Essa particularidade lhe dava uma aparência etérea, mas também intimidadora, porque os olhos claros pareciam ser duas pedras de gelo puro.

Sem esperar pelas mulheres que jogavam flores no chão para que ele passasse, tirou o elmo de sua armadura e desceu do cavalo a passos largos e decididos. Parou diante do irmão, que, durante a sua ausência, era o comandante supremo das tropas do castelo. Surion ajoelhou-se diante dele, sendo seguindo no gesto de submissão por toda a corte que ali estava.

**oOo**

Exceto pela respiração ofegante dos cavalos e os barulhos enervantes que suas patas faziam ao riscar o chão sobre folhas secas e pedras, nenhum barulho se ouvia! Era totalmente proibido falar qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse uma mensagem de boas vindas antes que o Rei se fizesse ouvir! A ninguém era permitido erguer a cabeça antes que sua majestade desse a ordem para que se levantassem.

A Surion parecia uma eternidade que estava ali ajoelhado. Seu coração batia tão alto que achava que todos podiam ouvir. E Helkersim! Será que tinha dado tempo dele escapar? Queria erguer a cabeça e procurar por Herk, mas... Respirou fundo. O que precisava era manter sua serenidade e calma...

Um toque suave em seus ombros foi o sinal de que poderia se erguer, o quê fez lentamente só encarando seu irmão quando já estava em pé:

- Bem vindo Majestade! Não o aguardávamos tão cedo!

- Não gostou da minha chegada, comandante?

Surion manteve o rosto impassível!

- Em absoluto, meu irmão! Aqui é o seu lar e ele estará sempre a sua espera!

- Então vamos entrar logo porque aqui fora o ar não me agrada!

O Rei passou por entre os seus súditos, que se abaixavam a sua passagem, sem lhes dar muita atenção. Surion o seguiu e, por um instante, quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Lisandra, que fazia parte da comitiva real, teve uma sensação ruim. Ah! Mas aquela víbora não lhe escapava... Iria explicar-lhe direitinho essa história de carta ao Rei e...

- Distraído, Surion...

- Perdão Majestade! Estava apenas mentalizando se tudo estava ao seu gosto...

Havia no olhar do irmão algo que Surion não gostava. Era sempre assim quando ele estava brincando de ser poderoso...

- Adoro o seu cuidado que sempre tem comigo, meu querido e fiel irmão bastardo!

- Esta me parecendo irônico, Lúhien!

- Será mesmo, Surion!

Surion abriu os braços, teria que ser muito cauteloso...

- Realmente não entendo! Será que aconteceu aqui alguma coisa que o desagrada? Os pastos estão cheios. O gado multiplicou... Passamos um inverno não muito rigoroso e então já temos tudo arrumado para as primeiras caravanas partirem para comerciar! Assim que passar o solstício de inverno, sairei para conquistar mais terras e mais povos para meu senhor...

Um riso cristalino, embora um tanto estridente, ecoou por todo o amplo ambiente!

- Não me diga! Isso me faz mesmo muito feliz e gratificado com sua generosidade... Generosidade esta que me fez vir ate aqui, pois chegou aos meus ouvidos que você tinha trazido para cá um presente para mim! Que cuidou desse presente pessoalmente... Como jamais fez com presente algum...

Os olhos de Lúhien brilhavam perigosos...

**oOo**

Helkersim estava com medo. O pequeno grupo que o acompanhava era silencioso e rápido, mas ele não sabia para onde estava indo e, embora confiasse em Surion, seu coração estava apertado. A custo evitava que as lágrimas caíssem. Surion haveria de querê-lo corajoso e forte e não se lamentando...

- Chegamos!

Foi a única palavra que o mestiço tinha ouvido desde que saíra dos arredores do Castelo... Viu diante de si uma cabana rústica e forte, cuja arquitetura era típica das construções feitas pelos caçadores Drows que habitavam a floresta de Vigar, isolada pelas montanhas que precediam Mon-Dor.

- Onde estamos...

Ninguém respondeu, mas a porta foi aberta e uma sala pequena, porém aconchegante, apareceu para o elfo. Ele entrou, passou as mãos pelos objetos e sorriu... Ali tinha o cheiro de Surion, tinha a presença forte de seu amo e senhor, do seu amor... A porta foi fechada e seus acompanhantes começaram a montar um acampamento na área em frente à cabana... Era um lugar aconchegante e ali esperaria seu amor voltar...

**CONTINUA... **

* * *

Agradecimentos a **_Blanxe_ **e**_Ophiuchus no Shaina_ **pelos comentários. 

Dúvidas, comentários e sugestões... **_Submit Reviews – GO_**

_**Beijos  
Jade Toreador**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sombra & Luz  
Age of Empires  
Gênero:** Lemon, Angt, Romance  
**Personagens Principais:** Surion, Helkersim, Lúhien, Ashlam  
**Capítulo**: Três  
**Status**: Incompleto

**Sumário: **_A paz entre os Drows e os elfos "dourados" era frágil como uma folha de outono preste a cair de uma árvore. Para protegê-la é celebrado um casamento entre o rei Drow e uma elfa do norte. Dessa união, nascera o atual soberano Drow, um mestiço cujo sangue carregava a etnia das duas raças inimigas. Mas os príncipes da corte, elfos "azuis" de raça "pura", almejando o poder absoluto do soberano de olhos claros, querem derrubá-lo do Trono a qualquer custo e recomeçar a guerra. Nesse conturbado ambiente de traições palacianas, um amor proibido nasce sob a égide de bênçãos e maldições divinas._

( Uma fanfiction baseada no Rolling Playing Game Age of War)

* * *

-

**Sombra & Luz**

**- Capítulo 03 -**

-

* * *

-

Lúhien andou de um lado para outro... Controlava sua raiva a muito custo...

"E então, meu caro irmão, não vai me dizer onde está o MEU presente?".

Surion deu um suspiro exasperado. Pelo jeito, a coisa iria rolar pior do que ele imaginava... Mas não era um Drow que se deixava acovardar, principalmente por Lúhien, fosse ele o rei, ou não!

"Seja o que for que Lisandra tenha lhe escrito...".

Agora a voz do rei soou alta, furiosa mesmo.

"Vai negar? Vai negar quando toda corte viu você cortejar esse moleque como se fosse uma donzela, um desprezível yahman!".

Surion não respondeu de imediato. Conhecia muito bem o gênio forte de Lúhien, que não melhorava nada por ter tido ele, o rei, na infância, todas as vontades feitas, exatamente como o soberano que seria um dia... E que agora realmente o era. Mas também sabia que Lúhien era extremamente racional, que escondia seu lado emotivo a todo custo. E que costumava ser justo, em tudo o que fazia ou decidia!

Tinha que rezar aos deuses para que eles despertassem essa justiça no irmão agora...

"Não, não vou negar".

O modo tranqüilo, quase plácido, com que Surion falou fez a máscara de altivez que o rei mantinha se espatifar no chão. Seus olhos claros, translúcidos como um lago, brilharam uma mágoa intensa... Sua voz soou num sussurro agora...

"Por que, Surion, por quê?".

Aquela pergunta englobava tantas coisas, deuses! Surion passou as mãos pelos cabelos, aflito...

"Nós já discutimos isso antes...".

"Não, NUNCA DISCUTIMOS NADA! Você me evita, você me isola... Você... Me despreza, despreza a mim e meu modo de vida. Me taxa de dissoluto e... Tudo o que eu queria...".

"Não, não comece esse assunto profano de novo. Eu não quero ouvir!".

"Mas vai ouvir! - O rei deu um soco num vaso de porcelana élfica e ele se espatifou, quebrando em mil pedaços. - Você sempre ridicularizou os Drows que tinham os arqueiros Yahman ao lado deles, sempre riu dos eunucos e rapazes que chegavam ao harém, ou para o mercado da cidade, e agora... Agora...".

A voz morreu na garganta no rei, como se ele não quisesse completar seu pensamento. Surion disse, tristonho:

"Foi algo... Que não premeditei, Lúhien... Simplesmente... Aconteceu".

Lúhien olhou firmemente para Surion...

"O que ele tem melhor do que eu?".

Forte tensão pairava ali. Podia se sentir o ar denso, palpável, como se pudesse ser cortado com uma faca.

"Você é meu irmão".

"Entre as dinastias élficas e drownianas é comum casamentos consangüíneos. É símbolo da nobreza".

Surion riu, um riso amargurado:

"Você enlouqueceu? Casamento entre primos e primas, machos e fêmeas, não entre dois irmãos homens!".

O rei ignorou o riso do outro. Disse:

"Você seria soberano, junto comigo, não um bastardo, de qualquer forma, sem títulos ou propriedades, eu lhe daria...".

"Não quero saber o que me daria! Não percebe o ridículo da situação? Como consorte ou amante, eu seria taxado de aproveitador, de um bastardo interesseiro que iria manipular o rei, por Hastar, o Senhor das Trevas, não percebe o que sua imagem sofreria com isso?".

"É por isso que nega tudo o que lhe ofereço, se sujeitando a um soldo miserável de capitão das tropas, quando poderia ter tudo o que quisesse? É por isso que prefere ser um mercenário comum e sem futuro?".

"Não entende o absurdo que seria se eu aceitasse os seus presentes? Estou até vendo o conselho se reunindo, o que diriam eles... Os irmãos do pecado, um rei com o sangue 'sujo' dos elfos dourados e eu, um bastardo conseguindo o poder na cama! Seríamos o motivo de riso do reino e seu reinado acabaria imediatamente!".

"E se eu não fosse rei? Você me aceitaria... Como seu?".

A pergunta pegou Surion totalmente desprevenido. Ele, por algum instante, mergulhou no olhar do rei, vendo a angústia que havia ali, nas íris translúcidas. O tempo escoou lentamente, mas, no fim, Surion foi irredutível:

"Nego-me a responder sua pergunta".

"Diga-me onde escondeu o moleque".

"Não vou fazê-lo".

Os olhos claros se estreitaram, perigosamente:

"Desobedece duas ordens do rei, afrontosamente?".

Surion abriu os braços...

"Espero não estar falando com Elkim Hamak Lúhien II, senhor supremo dos Drows agora, mas sim, com meu irmão Lúhien...".

Lúhien estreitou os olhos lindos e semicerrou-os ocultando assim suas emoções do irmão que o encarava tão de perto. O que dizer? O que fazer? Como fazer Surion mudar suas atitudes e entender todo aquele sentimento que... Deu as costas ao seu capitão da guarda, e do castelo, que antes de tudo era seu amor mais querido!

Depois de alguns segundos, se voltou para ele e erguendo o queixo perfeito, olhou–o fixamente. Disse, sem responder a pergunta do outro:

"Estou cansado, meu irmão! Se meus aposentos estiverem em ordem, gostaria de poder repousar até a hora do jantar! Qualquer outro... Contratempo, nós resolveremos nos assuntos de rotina depois!".

Surion segurou um suspiro. Na verdade, não sabia ainda se aquela atitude do rei era boa ou era má. Desde há muito, sabia que às vezes as palavras de Lúhien nem sempre diziam o que queriam dizer...

"Seus aposentos estão sempre a sua disposição!".

"Me acompanha, então?"!

Em resposta, Surion abriu as portas da grande sala em que estavam e esperou que o irmão passasse. Seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores que levavam aos aposentos reais. A comitiva os seguia silenciosamente logo atrás. Era sempre assim. O rei, raramente, conseguia ficar sozinho. Havia sempre servos, damas de companhia, ajudantes de ordens...

Em determinado momento, aproveitando uma curva mais acentuada do extenso corredor do castelo, Lúhien parou subitamente. Virou-se para Surion, que seguia ainda logo trás dele. Estavam a poucos passos antes de todo o resto da comitiva real. O rei aproveitou aqueles poucos segundos onde estavam os dois sozinhos e perguntou muito baixo, quase num sussurro:

"Você o ama? Ele é gentil e carinhoso com você? Tem liberdades com ele? Faz confidências para ele?".

Sem querer, a imagem dos últimos dias com Helkersim veio à mente de Surion: as noites quentes e apaixonadas entre os lençóis, o riso fácil quando estava ao lado do seu mestiço, as corridas a cavalo, as confidências no lago... Os cabelos dourados tão perfumados... Os olhos fiéis e fervorosos de Helkersim... O Drow pediu a deusa que sua voz saísse neutra:

"Se faz essa pergunta, é porque não me conhece mesmo, meu senhor! Pois se me conhecesse, saberia das minhas prioridades...".

"O que sei é que me toma por um tolo fácil de se convencer com mentiras...".

Estreitando os olhos e cerrando os punhos, Surion disse, muito sério e irritado:

"O que sei, meu rei, é que anda dando ouvido a fofocas de harém! Se quer saber, me espanta muito que esteja aqui em vez de ter isso para sua casa de...".

"O que me espanta muito, meu senhor da guarda real, é que o senhor tenha adquirido um Yahman... Nunca teve essas preferências antes!"

Surion respirou fundo e baixou a voz dizendo sério:

"Não discutiremos isso de novo e nem agora!".

Surion abriu as portas que davam acesso aos aposentos de Lúhien e acrescentou:

"Descanse, meu irmão, que conversaremos mais tarde!".

Houve um confronto de olhares. À vontade de Lúhien era impor suas vontades ao irmão, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, o irmão fecharia ainda mais os seus verdadeiros pensamentos. Tinha que 'jogar' direito e primeiro descobrir como o tal fedelho elfo tinha conseguido cair nas graças do tão mal afamado chefe supremo da guarda dos Drows e Senhor das Armas Reais...

"Quero que o jantar hoje seja íntimo".

"Tomarei as providências!".

"E que você esteja presente!".

Surion reprimiu um suspiro:

"Sim, meu senhor!".

**oOo**

O coração de Helkersim estava pesado. Sentia falta da segurança que apenas Surion lhe trazia. Tinha sonhado com a mãe e ela lhe dizia para tomar cuidado... Naquele momento caminhava pelos arredores da cabana de caça. A todo instante esperava que seu mestre e senhor chegasse para poder se aquecer entre seus braços fortes e seguros... De longe via os orcs que o vigiavam... Será que Surion o tinha vendido! Não... Não acreditava naquilo! Acreditava no que seu amor dizia! Ele viria e caçariam juntos...

**oOo **

Indeciso diante do espelho Lúhien achava-se a criatura mais sem graça que existia na face de todo o reino... Olhando o reflexo exibido diante de si disse a sua imagem:

"Será que se eu deixasse de ser rei... Se eu abrisse mão de tudo, ele me deitaria em seus braços e...".

"Meu senhor, acho mesmo que tens que pensar melhor em tudo isso! O que diz é uma heresia...".

"Não pedi opinião alguma, Moskiev!".

"Apenas acho que...".

"Não peço que ache nada! Separe meu traje dourado novo, o que as fadas do Leste teceram para mim!".

Moskiev, servo pessoal do rei, deu de ombros e disse apenas enquanto ia fazer o que lhe fora pedido:

"A mulher está aí fora...".

"Que mulher!".

"A das cartas! Aquela que não lhe deu sossego!".

Os olhos de Lúhien brilharam...

"Mande-a entrar".

Moskiev fez com que Lisandra entrasse nos aposentos do rei. Ela se curvou perante o soberano e ele, num gesto impaciente, a fez levantar:

"Diga, mulher! Se me fez vir até aqui a troco de nada, será severamente castigada...".

"Esse elfo dourado mudou a cabeça de Surion, senhor! O fez ficar sensível e... Amável! Houve risos pelo castelo durante o inverno, brincadeiras e até... até ...".

"Até o quê?".

"Dormiram juntos, senhor, noite após noite! Os sussurros e gemidos eram escutados por quem passasse pelos corredores, diante dos aposentos do seu irmão... Surion não procurou nenhuma das mulheres do harém desde a chegada desde ser inominável...".

Lúhien teve que controlar seu frêmito de ódio. Deu as costas e Lisandra e disse:

"Espero que saiba onde Surion o escondeu...".

"É por isso que estou aqui, meu rei! O garoto está na cabana de caça, onde Surion costuma passar os dias de verão...".

Aquela revelação foi para Lúhien uma verdadeira bofetada. A antiga cabana! Seu coração doeu... Ali, o soberano, pai deles dois, os havia levado para aprender a guerrear, nadar e caçar sem a interferência dos mestres do castelo...

Eram dias raros da infância, onde eram apenas eles três, o rei e seus dois príncipes, filhos de diferentes mulheres...Os primos, também príncipes e sobrinhos do rei, não tinham permissão para ir com eles... Iam apenas os três passar dias felizes na cabana...

Ele, Lúhien, era o herdeiro legítimo, porque nascera poucos meses antes de Surion. Era a tradição drow que assim mandava. O mais velho herdava tudo, o mais novo, filho de uma concubina, nada tinha, a menos que o irmão soberano desejasse lhe dar algo...

Mas o que ele queria dar a Surion era mais do que riquezas e posses... Era o seu amor, e isso o outro não queria!

A mágoa fez os olhos de Lúhien brilharem como estrelas... A cabana! Lá, se apaixonara pelo irmão, quando era um pouco mais do que um garotinho... Não sabia, na verdade, quem Surion era. O pai lhe apresentara o jovem como sendo um servo, um servo pessoal seu, e assim ele, Lúhien, vira pela primeira vez o Drow forte e irreverente. Nada além de mais um serviçal, um acompanhante para ajudá-lo a treinar lutas e caça...

Haviam brigado muito.

Seu gênio forte juntamente com o temperamento irreverente de Surion havia sido como pólvora e querosene juntos... Nunca iria se esquecer de, um dia, quando irritado com a irreverência de Surion, o mandara açoitá-lo impiedosamente. Aquele corpo lindo e forte, sangrando, o olhar furioso do outro, aquele ar de rebeldia... Provocou nele, Lúhien, uma sensação de prazer e desejo como jamais sentira antes!

Descobrira naquele momento sua sexualidade, sua preferência pelos corpos masculinos e descobrira também que queria Surion para ser dele, só dele...

Mas naquele mesmo dia malfadado descobrira também que jamais poderia tê-lo! O rei, vendo Surion muito machucado, chamara o filho mais velho e lhe contara a verdade: Surion era seu meio irmão! Choque, raiva, desespero! Sentira se o mais desgraçado dos seres naquele dia! Era comum o rei ter filhos bastardos e não bastardos com as concubinas e com quem mais ele bem entendesse. Mas saber que o belo Drow, seu mais desesperado objeto de posse e desejo, era para ele proibido, fora algo que marcara a ele, Lúhien, como o fogo marca a pele. Marcara com dor e revolta... Para sempre.

Ele, o herdeiro do trono, poderia ter em sua cama qualquer ser vivente que desejasse... Menos aquele! O rei seu pai lhe pedira para ser mais paciente com o Drow... Paciente? Ele estava apaixonado pelo próprio irmão!

A voz de Moskiev o trouxe de volta ao presente...

"Meu rei... Está muito calado... Não vai dispensar a mulher?".

Somente naquele instante, quando seu criado Moskiev ousou falar sem ser chamado, é que o mestiço drow-elfo percebeu que fazia um tempo enorme que Lisandra estava ali, a espera de alguma reação dele...

"Vá mulher, e que ninguém saiba da nossa conversa. Eu saberei recompensá-la!".

Lisandra saiu, fazendo uma profunda reverência, sem dar nunca as costas para ele. Quando ficou a sós com o servo, o rei sentenciou...

"Meus melhores homens, em segredo, vão me seqüestrar esse ordinário e mandá-lo para cá. Quero ver o seu rosto. Providencie isso".

"É muito arriscado, meu rei, o senhor seu irmão poderá descobrir que...".

"Não, ele não vai descobrir nada. Vou mantê-lo ocupado durante o jantar... Com muito vinho. Depois, de madrugada, vou subir na torre mais alta do castelo para ver esse elfo ordinário uma única vez antes de despachá-lo para bem longe como escravo!".

"Mande seus emissários matá-lo de uma vez...".

"Não. Não quero que Surion me veja como assassino. Ele tem que saber que o garoto está vivo e bem, mas longe, bem longe dele, para sempre. Quanto ao menino... Quero eu mesmo dizer a ele que Surion o abandonou, que o deu para mim. E que eu vou mandá-lo para o inferno de Hastar, o Senhor das Trevas!".

"Mas, senhor...".

"Eu já dei minhas ordens, Moskiev, cumpra-as!".

**oOo **

Helkersim estava se preparando para dormir. A noite fresca fazia com que uma brisa suave entrasse no quarto pela janela ampla da sacada onde dormia no segundo andar da cabana.

Ao longe, de repente, ele ouviu o tropel de vários cavalos. Realmente pareciam ser muitos... Seu coração exultou, as batidas se aceleraram a ponto de parecer o coração iria sair pela boca. Era Surion, àquela hora só podia ser Surion, seu amo, mestre e senhor. O dono de seu coração e de seu corpo!

Ao pensar assim seu corpo jovem reagiu imediata e automaticamente. Excitou-se só de pensar nas coisas deliciosas que seu amor era capaz de fazê-lo sentir com simples toques... Então vestindo apenas uma camisa leve e transparente de pura seda o elfo mestiço saiu correndo em direção aos jardins da cabana, no rosto uma expressão de pura alegria, os olhos brilhando de felicidade, mas tudo isso foi apenas para presenciar uma cena medonha.

Os orcs e mestiços que estavam ali para tomar conta dele foram atacados sem chance de defesa. Vários eram os invasores e chegaram de lâmina em punho, degolando, matando. Assim num gesto automático sem pensar em mais nada, Helkersim saiu correndo floresta adentro. Acelerava como um louco na certeza de que a legião de demônios iria atrás dele.

Correu, correu muito sem nem saber para onde estava indo, correu até perder o fôlego, até não ouvir mais nada além das batidas de seu próprio coração...

** CONTINUA... **

* * *

Agradecimentos aos comentários recebidos.

Se você tem interesse nessa história, em vê-la sendo atualizada mais brevemente... **_Submit Review – Go! _**

_Beijos_ _Jade Toreador _


End file.
